


An Unfortunate Visit

by Purgatory_hair



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purgatory_hair/pseuds/Purgatory_hair
Summary: I just wanted to hang out with my friend while I was on my work break, not have my entire past come crashing into me and try to ruin me again. I hope Sans can see that I am not the person they're making me out to be.





	An Unfortunate Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I was just feeling kindof angsty about things from awhile ago and thought it'd be nice to have a skeleton friend who knows the difficulties of being a person.  
I might make and post more stories (probably a few character/reader fics and some self-insert stuff) but it won't be a regular thing at all! I'm still fighting a 4-year writers block! Either way, I hope anyone reading this enjoys it!

This was not at all what I expected when I went on my break. My expectation was to sit with my friend Sans and talk about dumb shit before I had to go back to the coffee shop and he had to go to class. 

Instead, we were sitting here surrounded by my ex and all of the friends we use to share when we were together. It wasn’t like I kept the fact that our breakup was a mess a secret from people when the topic came up, but I had been trying to grow as a person and I didn’t ever go into too much detail with it, even when it was happening. I made eye contact with my friend.

When monsters surfaced about a year ago, it had been a surprisingly easy transition for them. There were a lot who started joining human universities. Sans and I met during a summer class that we shared. We had been partnered for a group project and ended up becoming really close in a short amount of time. His friendship put me into a state of comfort that I hadn’t felt for a very long time, and in some ways, hadn’t ever felt.

My eyes were locked with his, hoping he could sense my discomfort. The silence of the group around us was killing me!

“Aww, how sweet! You’re preying on somebody else! A monster too no less. Can you get any lower? Do you just have a thing for abusing minorities? You’re disgusting.” Kay’s voice was the first to ring out. Her words cut through my soul and I had to stop myself from saying anything. Pointing out the falsities in her words was no use; she always knew how to make it work in her favor.

I took a quick glance around, sighing in relief when I didn’t see Tona. Were they even still together? I wasn’t sure, but I was still glad to see he hadn’t come to mock me too.

I looked back at Sans to see that his pupils had completely disappeared. He seemed uncomfortable too. Another wave of resentment passed through me and I shot a glare at Kay.

“I thought this was long over with. I haven’t talked to any of you in well over a year. Why are you here now?” I demand.

All of them began to burst into laughter. I could feel my face burning and tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I hated being a frustration crier. 

“We heard from our good friend Buns that you had been hanging around monsters lately, and she was concerned for mr. skeleton’s well-being.” Jory said.

I use to see Jory as my absolute best friend, but throughout everything, even before I had my mental collapse that lead to Tea breaking up with me, she had offered the least amount of comfort; hardly even a fake “I’m here for you”. That was what really hurt the most.

Suddenly, Bee and Tea took a seat right next to Sans. Bee wrapped her arm around Sans, but he pushed it off in response.

“You see, Buns knows every little thing you’ve done, Dimmy. We told her everything!” Tea said.

Hearing them say that, I felt my heart drop. I know I hadn’t been the best, but fighting these accusations was going to be rough without making things seem worse for myself. They all play off each other so well, and there was nothing that I would be able to say to make myself sound any better. So I just sat in silence, heart pounding, hoping everything would just end.

“Buns, why don’t you tell the skeleton what she’s done?” Bee said to the bunny monster that had been nervously hiding behind Mia and Kay.

“Sans, she’s very bad! She’s said so many mean things!” the monster exclaimed.

Suddenly, I was listening to an incredibly biased and overexaggerated retelling of Tea’s breakup with me. It felt like I could throw up at any minute. I kept my eyes glued to the table as I listened to these people I once called friends gut me with harsh words and omissive lies. 

Finally, I looked up at Sans again. He was staring at me and seemed almost… disappointed.

“...so don’t you see, Sans? She’s a horrible human being!” Buns finished.

My heart shattered at Sans reply.

“Is this all true, kid?”

I stared down at the table again to cover my tears.

“Sans, I’m not proud of everything I’ve said and done in my life. I’m not perfect and I never will be, but please ask yourself if all of this sounds truly accurate to you.” I say, and slowly stand up.

“Kiddo, I really don’t know what to make of this. My bones are rattled.” He replied.

“Do you have such little faith in me that you don’t trust the person you know now, but a caricature of her past? A caricature given to you by someone I have never met personally, with information given by people who actively hate me. Do you not trust me at all?” I say to him. “Sorry, I have to go back to work now.”

I turned and started to walk back to the coffee shop overlooking the lounge this had all taken place in. 

“Kiddo wait!” Sans called.

I just kept walking back to work, hoping to every god that none of them decided to follow me.

~~~

The rest of my shift went by well enough. Some of my coworkers could tell I was much more distressed when I came back. Some of them could tell I was avoiding any eye contact with the group in the lounge. Whenever the group would glance up at our venue and start giggling, I would catch all of my coworkers shoot them dark glares. Even if they hadn’t said anything, the action made the rest of the shift bearable knowing that they wouldn’t tolerate anything had anyone decided to come harass me during work.

When I finally got off work, I snuck around to the lounge behind our venue, hoping to either find my friend Annika, or at the very least, have an area to myself so I wouldn’t have to face everyone again. I approached the usual spot that Annika and I would meet at and saw that she was sitting there. I sat across from her and in that moment when she looked up to greet me, I burst into tears.

“Oh my god! What’s wrong, friendo?” she asked. 

“I thought everything was over… but old squad just showed up and told Sans a really shitty version of everything that happened and I don’t know why! It’s been well over a year since I’ve so much as seen any of them!”

After I explained what had happened, Annika groaned in frustration.

“Do you need a hug, friendo?” she asked.

“I very much need a hug.” I say and wipe the tears from my eyes.

Annika gave me a big squeeze and I sighed after letting go, still sniffling and hiccuping from my crying.

“Will you come with me to grab my stuff? I left it in the dish room and I’m too anxious to go there myself at the moment.” I asked her.

“Of course!” she replied as she stood up.

I followed suit and we began to head back towards the front lounge and towards the dish room, trying to avoid any contact with the group. We kept walking and-

“ANNIKA, LOVE! OH MY GOSH!” suddenly Bee was running up to us, with a few of the others in tow. Annika, having none of it, gave a half-assed wave before starting to walk away again.

“Where are you going with this bitch? Come hang out with us!” Bee called out to her.

“No.” Annika said.

“What, you don’t want to hang out with your best friend?” Bee asked, voice dripping with fake hurt.

Annika spun around to face her, visibly irritated.

“You’ve been a poor excuse of a best friend for a long time. And honestly? For a group that claim that they’re sooooo against harassment, you sure love dishing it out.” she spat out at Bee.

Real hurt and anger flashed on Bee’s face and she went dead silent. Annika looked towards Sans, who looked incredibly uncomfortable squeezed between Kay and Tea. 

“Don’t be an idiot about this, Sans. Just because a monster said it doesn’t make it true. You’ve only heard one side.” Annika called out.

After that, we walked away, grabbing my belongings and heading to our respective classes.

“Thanks for that, matey. I really appreciate it.” I told her.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m so tired of that bullshit.” she replied.

We parted ways and I head into my class, focusing as much as possible on my studies to try and forget about the morning’s incident.

~~~

“Hi Beebis!” I greeted my pup when I got home from class.

He rolled onto his back and I scratched his tummy for a bit before heading into my bedroom. I tossed my things into a corner and began to change into some comfier clothes. After I finished, a sudden zapping noise came from behind me, and I whipped around to see a very sheepish skeleton sitting on my bed.

“Uhh...hey kid-”

“Will you stop calling me that? I already feel enough like a child who the older kids like to bully on the playground.” 

He looked even more uncomfortable.

“Heheh… sorry. Nervous habit.”

He sat there in silence for a bit, tension high.

“Dim?”

I quirk a brow in response.

“I’ve been a real bonehead today. I knew Buns from our time in the Underground, but we were never close.” he started. “I don’t know why I listened to any of them. You’ve told me before about some of the ways they treated you. Maybe it was because I’ve never known the full story, maybe it was because it was another monster telling me those things, but it was dumb to listen to them. I’m sorry.” 

I stood silently for a bit, taking deep breaths and trying to calm my surfacing emotions.

“It’s okay. I’m sure if I told my side of things that it wouldn’t sound much better for them.” I finally said.

He nodded and cleared his throat, or at least, that’s what it sounded like. I still wasn’t sure how he worked.

“We cool then?” He asked.

I gave him a weak smile and a nod.

“Of course. I’m not mad at you, my brain was just thrown back into a really shitty place after everything today.” I said, taking a seat next to him, keeping a distance between us that I could tell made him a little upset.

“Hey, I get it. Do you want me to go?” he asked.

I immediately grabbed his wrist, and I could tell by his expression that he could see the anxiety in my eyes. 

“No!” I gasped.

After I realized what I had said and done, I let go of him, shrinking back into myself in embarrassment. 

“Sorry…” I mumbled.

Sans started to laugh and he casually moved closer to me, throwing a boney arm around my shoulder.

“Good! I’d hate to know that you’d just be _ skullking _ in here for the rest of the day!” he joked.

I snorted at the pun and pushed him away.

“Oh my god, Sans, really?” I said, but there was no real disdain in my voice.

“I have a _ skele-ton _ more where that came from!” he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a smirk.

“Please, that was your last good one and we both know it! _ I can see right through you _!” I joked.

Sans burst into laughter and I couldn’t help but join him. We went on like that for awhile, laughing harder and harder. Every time we were able to stop, we’d look at each other and burst into another fit of hysterical laughter. 

After awhile we were able to calm ourselves down. I laid on my stomach, starting to do my homework and Sans laid across my back, presumably taking a nap. It was comforting to have the skeleton there with no hard feelings towards each other. It made my soul radiate with such joy and comfort to have him around.

“Dim, _ tibia _ honest, I don’t think there’s any place I would rather be right now.” Sans said, breaking the comfortable silence.

I snorted at his non-stop punning.

“Me too, Sans.”


End file.
